1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a microwave oven, and more particularly an improved microwave oven employing a convection assembly to forcibly convect heat into a cooking chamber.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a microwave oven heats food by irradiating high frequency microwaves generated by a magnetron to food and vibrating molecules of the food without directly heating the food. The microwave oven may be classified as a turn-table type or a stirrer fan type.
In addition, there are mono-functional microwave ovens which heat food by irradiating it with high frequency microwaves, and multifunctional microwave ovens which heat the food by both irradiating it with high frequency microwaves and by forcibly convecting heat (generated by a convection assembly provided in a cooking chamber) into the cooking chamber.
Most convection assemblies employed in conventional multifunctional microwave ovens emit heat, generated by a heater provided inside a casing, into a cooking chamber through a heat outlet by a rotating fan. Such multifunctional microwave ovens are disclosed in the Korean Utility Model Application Nos. 20-1996-036052 and 20-1999-0027806.
However, the aforesaid conventional microwave ovens unevenly heat food because the heat convected by the convection assembly is directly emitted to the inside of the cooking chamber.
If a rack is provided in the microwave oven instead of a turn-table, the food is more unevenly heated.